Let me intoduce you to my Grandma
by shota hunterz
Summary: Kwon Hyunbin mengajaknya kencan ke pasar tradisional? Yang benar saja. Produce 101 BL fiction, with Kwon Hyunbin and Hwang Minhyun starring /AU/BL/ KomuxPrime.


Let me introduce you, to my Grandma.

.

Produce 101 © MNet .

.  
Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun .  
"Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini"

Warn! AU, Yaoi, hvmv, typo, (beberapa) perubahan peran character demi kelangsungan cerita. Model! Hyunbin, Apoteker! Minhyun.  
.

Insomnia sudah menjadi sebiji alasan yang mengganjal, tatkala frekuensi kedatangan lelaki jangkung bermarga Kwon dan cengiran dibibirnya nyaris setiap hari nampak di ujung pintu.  
Beberapa obat sudah direkomendasikan sebagai solusi, tidak ada yang ampuh (katanya). Hwang Minhyun yakin seratus persen jika tablet-tablet hipnotikum atau (yang paling ekstrim pernah di sarankan), sedativa sama sekali tidak mampir ditenggorokan sang pria pengganggu.  
Hwang Minhyun sudah resmi menjadi Apoteker satu tahun lalu, gelarnya ia dapat tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan, ia paham betul, apa saja sekiranya obat yang diberikan dengan indikasi meredakan. Kekesalannya sudah memuncak sampai ke ubun, Kwon Hyunbin mencederai harga dirinya sebagai Apoteker yang lulus dengan gelar cumlaude dan IPK terbaik.  
Insomnia adalah masalah yang menyangkut psikologis sebetulnya, dan sesering itu ia menyarankan pada pasien bebalnya untuk konsultasi saja pada dokter jiwa. Barangkali otaknya memang sudah betulan terganggu. Toh apoteker bukan pendiagnosa.  
"Apalagi?"  
Pernah mendengar istilah Apoteker itu lebih galak ketimbang suster? Ya. Ini adalah salah satu penyebabnya.  
Kwon Hyunbin terlatih dikasari, ia tetap cerah dengan senyum menyilaukan. Kali ini datang dengan pakaian santai, tanpa jaket.  
"Aku – " Belum selesai ia berbicara, Minhyun sudah memotong.  
"Insomnia? Cobalah untuk datang ke psikiater lalu datang membawa resepmu sendiri, Tuan Kwon Hyunbin."  
Lelaki itu menggeleng cepat dari balik konter kaca.  
"Jariku teriris saat mencoba memotong wortel, kau tahu..." Ia tertawa, sepertinya mentertawakan nasib. "...memasak itu sulit ya?"  
Terserah. Minhyun tak peduli. Ia malas menjawab, netranya tajam mencerca non-verbal. Lelaki itu merasa harus membuat jera sang model untuk menjauh dan enyah dari hidupnya. "Kau mau mencoba masakanku?" Oportunis, penuh semangat dan positif thinking. Dipatahkan dengan jawaban, yang selalu membuatnya malah makin jatuh cinta. Selalu.  
"Tidak, terimakasih. Jika tidak ada yang penting, silakan segera pergi."  
Motto penuh keramahan yang tertera di poster dekat pintu masuk Apotek, ia abaikan. Hwang Minhyun lebih dari sekedar muak.  
"Hahahahaha... seperti biasa kau selalu cuek, Minhyun-hyung¬."  
Dan lelaki super bebal yang masokis disana, terus berusaha membuka percakapan.  
Hwang Minhyun masih duduk di tahtanya, pura-pura terfokus pada layar komputer di balik meja konter yang berbau sitrus.  
Jejarinya menari di atas papan ketik untuk meyakinkan.  
"Apa kau sibuk, akhir pekan ini?" – Puncak dari segala kelakuan Kwon Hyunbin yang membuatnya ingin muntah saat itu juga. Selalu. Selalu seperti ini.  
Modus membeli, nyatanya hanya ingin mengajak... ekhm – Kencan. (Belakangan ia tahu dari kawannya, Kin Jonghyun, kalau Kwon Hyunbin gencar mengirim pesan guna mengorek hal kecil tentang Hwang Minhyun.)  
"Kau selalu tahu jawabannya, Kwon-ssi."  
"Aku akan datang lagi, minggu depan."  
"Terserah."  
Dan lelaki itu melengang, tanpa membeli satupun antiseptik.

Pose dibidik lewat bingkai lensa kamera, beberapa lampu kejap menyiprat tanpa henti. Properti pendukung disusun artifisial, membangun suasana lebih maskulin dan dewasa. Kwon Hyunbin dibalut fabrik abu-abu berbahan polyester tampak memikat, walau hanya dengan seringai.  
Pujian sudah berungkali di lontarkan, dan pergerakannya bergaya di depan kamera masih berlanjut hingga lima belas menit kemudian.  
Tubuhnya terkulai lemah ketika tubuh mencapai sofa empuk di ruang ganti.  
Kwon Hyunbin di depan dan dibelakang kamera adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia menjadi idiot, terlebih ketika jatuh cinta.  
Alasannya aneh.  
Terlalu absurd untuk diceritakan.  
Lelaki jangkung itu jatuh cinta ketika lembaran obat dengan indikasi hipnotikum yang disarankan Hwang Minhyun mujarab saat ia minum. (Ia selalu berpura-pura mencari obat yang lebih mujarab untuk alasannya datang ke apotek lebih sering).  
Hanya itu.  
Dan otak idiotnya menarik kesimpulan jika ia memang harus memiliki kekasih Apoteker agar hidupnya terjamin, kelak.  
Sekalipun ia satu gender.

Ekspresinya kelewat girang ketika notifikasi pesan masuk dari Kim Jonghyun berada paling atas di layar ponsel. Segaris matanya hanya mampu membaca, Hari ini Minhyun pulang cepat karena ia dijadwalkan libur.  
Kim Jonghyun adalah informan terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Andai lelaki itu Apoteker, rasanya Hyunbin merasa perlu berfikir lagi untuk memacari Jonghyun saja.  
Pemotretan berlangsung satu sesi lagi, Im Youngmin tidak mungkin sudi untuk menunda pekerjaan. Karena jam terbang sang fotografer sudah kelewat melejit ketimbang modelnya. Dan Kwon Hyubin berkewajiban untuk berada disana dengan sederet sandang yang mesti ia coba, hingga setidaknya, satu jam ke depan.  
Menyemangati dirinya sendiri, karena ia akan bertemu Minhyun setelah ini.

Hwang Minhyun terkejut setengah mati, ketika mendapati seorang lelaki berkemeja putih dengan setelan khas eksekutif muda sedang terduduk di kursi depan Apotek tempat ia bekerja. Ia nyaris terpana, sebelum tahu jika objek itu adalah Kwon Hyunbin (yang menyebalkan).  
"Minhyun-hyung!"  
Minhyun bergerak defensif, ia melangkah mundur. Antisipasi jika ada hal-hal yang tidak senonoh nantinya.  
Kwon Hyunbin tertawa kelewat renyah, dasi dan surainya di terpa angin senja. Entah kenapa sedikit melunakkan suasana.  
"Apa?"  
"Aku baru saja pulang, ayo berkencan denganku. Kau sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lagi, bukan?"  
Hwang Minhyun tahu, kalau pekerjaan lelaki ini adalah model. Dan ia tidak pernah tahu, kalau paduan Kwon Hyunbin dengan pakaian formal nyaris berantakan di sore hari adalah kombinasi yang sempurna. Ia merasa setidaknya kali ini Hyunbin bukan serorang malang yang kontra-produktif akan tidur.  
"Aku sibuk."  
"Kim Jonghyun-hyung bilang kau libur sampai dua hari ke depan."  
"Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu atas tuduhan mengganggu privasi karena telah menjadi penguntit, Kwon."  
"Tapi aku yakin, kau tidak akan." Senyumnya berbeda dari yang seperti biasa. Hanya senyum tipis minus cengiran jenaka kebocahan yang biasa dipamerkan.  
"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau – " Kwon Hyunbin jelas tidak peduli dengan petisi Hwang Minhyun, ia memilih berani untuk menarik lengan sang Apoteker dan menuntunnya ke arah mobil hitam yang ia parkirkan. Penolakan tidak berarti karena Hyunbin terlalu kuat mencengkeram – atau Hwang Minhyun yang setengah hati teguh pada pendirian?  
Pintu dibuka dan Minhyun masi bergeming tak mau masuk.  
"Aku janji tidak akan pernah datang lagi ke Apotek setelah ini."  
Hanya itu satu-satunya alasan yang bisa diterima untuk membuatnya merasa perlu mengikuti kemauan Kwon Hyunbin. Hanya untuk kali ini.  
"Kau bisa pegang janjimu?"  
"Aku lelaki sejati."  
Dan Hyunbin kembali tersenyum.

Pertokoan komersil nampak berjejer rapi, suara bising mengudara, disertai bau amis dan suhu panas yang membuatnya berkeringat. Kwon Hyunbin mengajaknya kencan ke pasar tradisional?  
Yang benar saja.  
Minhyun nyaris membuka mulut untuk protes, ketika suara wanita tua menyapa dari tepi jongko. Tangannya yang gemuk melambai, memberi kode untuk mendekat.  
"Hyunbin-ah¬..."  
Matanya hanya segaris tertelan pipi keriput, Kwon Hyunbin dengan tergesa menghampiri dan menuntun sang Nenek untuk duduk di kursi kayu berlapis jok yang sudah usang.  
Wanita lain yang terlihat lebih muda, berdiri disana, Hyunbin berbisik kalau Bibi Jung adalah namanya, beliau adalah anak dari si Nenek.  
"Kau mau makan apa, Hyunbin-ah¬?" ia bertanya ramah. Jemarinya terampil menyusun jajanan pasar yang ia jual menjadi rapi dan terlihat menarik.  
"Tteokpokki!" Hyunbin hanya raganya saja yang besar, jiwanya masih dibawah umur. Buktinya ia masih antusias saat Bibi Jung menyodorkan semangkuk penuh tteokpokki pedas.  
"Cobalah!" Minhyun ingin menolak, tapi ia tak tega.  
"Aku pesan saja lagi – "  
"Jangan! Ini saja berdua..." Hyunbin berbisik. "buat suasana seperti ini kencan sungguhan, hyung kumohon." Wajahnya dibuat merana.

Suapan tteokpokki sudah mampir ketiga kali, dengan Hyunbin yang menyuapi.  
Hwang Minhyun lelah menolak, dan lagi makanan ini sangat lezat.  
Baru Minhyun tahu, kalau lelaki idiot kelebihan kalsium disampingnya cukup populer di kalangan masyarakat pasar. Apa ia sering kesini? Minhyun menampik, tapi hati kecilnya ingin tahu juga.  
"Kau sering kemari?"  
Hyunbin menelan sisa gigitan tteokpokki di mulutnya tergesa sebelum menjawab dengan antusias.  
"Tentu saja, ini tempat bermainku sejak aku Sekolah Dasar."  
Jadi, Hyunbin memang penduduk asli.  
Keduanya terlarut dalam obrolan ringan, hingga tak terasa kantung kertas sudah menjejali sebagian dekapan Hyunbin dan Hwang Minhyun berbaik hati mau berbagi beban satu kantung.  
Isinya bermacam-macam, dari mulai kebutuhan dapur hingga lotion anti nyamuk.  
Minhyun penasaran, kenapa model yang cukup terkenal seperti Hyunbin mau menjejakan kaki di tempat seperti ini. Bagian dari pencitraan? Minhyun menyimpulkan kalau Hyunbin sedang membangun image baik, dan paparazi ia buat menjadi mediator. Dasar orang licik.  
"Aku menyukai tempat ini..."  
"He? – " Hyunbin peramal?  
Senyumnya tertoreh, ia menatap Minhyun dari samping. Berjalan berdampingan sambil menggendong belanjaan memang agak membuatnya sulit.  
"Nenekku dulu pernah berjualan disini. Aku mencintainya." Minhyun memilih diam, tapi bukan berarti ia tak mendengarkan. "Beliau meninggal saat aku kelas dua SMA, dan sejak saat itu aku kemari jika aku merindukannya."  
"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud..."  
"Tidak apa-apa."  
Senyuman Hyunbin terlalu jumawa jika dibandingkan dengan yang terdahulu. Dan hwang Minhyun tidak bisa menampik.

Mobil menepi halus saat senja nyaris berganti menjadi malam, di gerbang pemakaman sepi pengunjung. Minhyun dan Hyunbin turun, menjejakan di tanah merah pekuburan yang tampak damai. Lelaki jangkung itu sudah meberi tahu sebelumnya, toh Minhyun juga merasa terlalu kurang ajar jika membiarkan lelaki yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore ini, melengang sendiri di taman pekuburan sedangkan ia asik duduk nyaman di jok mobil.  
Angin terasa lebih menusuk, dan Minhyun merasa beruntung telah memakai coat panjang hari ini. Hyunbin nampak terpejam, bergeming dan menikmati sapuan angin di wajahnya. Minhyun tersenyum.  
Menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya, kemudian perlahan membuka mata, membiasakan pemandangan, dan Hyunbin siap untuk mengunjungi seseorang disana.

"Boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?" Hyunbin merasa kurang ajar atas permintaanya, tapi ia merasa perlu melakukan hal itu. Dugaannya selalu ditaruh di kemungkinan terpahit. Ia tahu dan siap jika Minhyun menolaknya.  
"Boleh, siapapun tidak akan ada yang melihat..." Jejari ditelusupkan diantara lengan besar sang Model. Apoteker itu tersenyum lima jari, membuat Hyunbin jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. "... lagi pula, ini kan kencan?" Minhyun tak jadi memasukan kata 'yang terakhir' di konversasi. Langkah lebar Hyunbin menuntunnya pada areal pemakaman agak ke tengah, nisan usang dengan marka Kwon masih berdiri kokoh. Tulisannya pudar digerus iklim, Minhyun tidak bisa membaca kelanjutan namanya, ia membutuhkan bantuan kacamata.  
Dua tangkai mawar dikeluarkan dari sela kantung belanjaan. Hyunbin berjongkok, tampak khidmat saat meletakan flora indah itu di dekat nisan.  
Tangannya mengatup, ia berdoa dengan mata terpejam. Minhyun hanya mengikuti, sementara ia bingung harus mendoakan apa. Alhasil, yang bisa ia panjatkan hanya, "Semoga Nenek Hyunbin tenang di surga." Dalam hati.

"Nenek, aku membawa orang yang aku cintai..."  
Hah?  
Minhyun terkejut, ia menoleh ke samping. Mendapati Hyunbin yang masih kukuh dalam posisi berdoa.  
"Dia galak dan licin seperti belut..."  
Tunggu, ini penghinaan.  
"Mulutnya tajam dan suka mencerca..."  
Stop Hyunbin.  
"Senyumnya manis, dan hatinya tulus. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, Nek. Namanya Hwang Minhyun. Dia lebih tua dariku dua tahun, dan dia Apoteker. Bukankah dia terlalu keren?"  
Hwang Minhyun membatu di tempat. Awalnya ia kira, lambungnya intoleran pada tteokpokki. Ternyata bukan mual, rasanya ini... menggelitik.  
Memalukan.  
Dan menyenangkan.  
"Sayangnya, ini adalah kali pertama dan terakhir aku bisa mengajaknya kencan. Bantu aku mendapatkannya, Nek."  
Kedua telapak tangan ia usap diwajah, sebagai ritual akhir dari do'a – Curhatannya.  
Ia buka perlahan kelopak matanya, demi melihat Hwang Minhyun yang ikut-ikutan berdo'a sambil mengatupkan telapak tangan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Neneknya Hyunbin. Aku Hwang Minhyun."  
Suaranya sengaja dibuat sedikit keras, agar Hyunbin dapat mendengar.  
"Cucumu agak sedikit bodoh, tapi dia anak yang gigih. Aku benar-benar kewalahan, ketika ia muncul setiap hari ke tempat kerjaku, seperti teror."  
Kwon Hyunbin mendengarkan dengan seksama, wajahnya sedikit tegang, karena Minhyun membuka aib di depan Nenek.  
"Aku tidak tahu apa keputusanku ini benar, tapi..."  
Minhyun menghela nafas dan melanjutkan ucapannya sedikit lebih pelan.  
"Kurasa, ini bukan kencan terakhir kami."  
Hwang Minhyun mengakhiri sesi curhatnya dengan senyuman kelewat manis.  
Menatap Hyunbin dan berkata mantap.  
"Kau bisa mengajakku kencan lagi lain kali, Hyunbin-ah."

End

A/N:  
Hipnotikum: Obat tidur Sedativum: Obat penenang Antiseptik: Anti kuman, semacam pencegahan pertama pada luka (well saya malas buka farmakope untuk penjelasan detailnya, hehe.)

Saya gak tahu, kenapa ketika membiarkan jari yang ngetik tanpa ide story dengan ending yang jelas, selalu saja membawa cerita yang berhubungan dengan pekuburan Orz (Saya melakukan hal yang sama di fic sebelumnya).  
Fiksi ini diketik murni dari hasil jalan-jalan jemari saya diatas papan ketik, maafkan atas typo yang gak keedit wkwkwkw.

Salam hangat,  
Shota hunterz. ^^ (20170621; 11.23 pm) 


End file.
